


Sorry, But Not

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based off 2x13, Comflicted!Cisco (kinda), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco always wanted to help. That's all he's ever wanted.<br/>But it couldn't work this way.</p><p>Or:<br/>A little drabble I wrote after 2x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, But Not

**Author's Note:**

> Reverb is the evil Cisco I dreamed up... They're in my head!  
> ;)  
> Commentary and support appreciated and welcomed!

"Wait, wait!" Cisco shouted. "You mean, I can do _that_?!"

He was referring to the powerful waves that has come out of Reverb's, his doppleganger's, hands.

"I could teach you!" Reverb said, hopeful.

_I could be important, be able to help Barry. Be a superhero..._

Then Reverb attacked Barry, and was killed in the same way he had in a timeline.

_I won't become a superhero under a supervillian's wing. But I remember how it felt when that happened to me...._

He felt sorry for Reverb.

But at the same time, not.


End file.
